


Perang Bola Salju

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, anggap mereka sedang pertemuan g8, karena habis itu saya bakal bikin sekuel yang di sana mereka nggak senang-senang, pokoknya di sini mereka senang-senang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Kalau bisa jangan sampai kena.Tapi kalau kena, ya sudah, kena saja.[Wonderful Hetalia]





	Perang Bola Salju

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Saya mau bilang dulu, kalau genre humor bukanlah zona nyaman saya. Dan saya awalnya tersiksa dengan peraturan event ini yang mengekang tripel genre khas Hetalia (?) yaitu angst, tragedy, dan hurt/comfort, sampai akhirnya terlintaslah ide ini. Tapi inti dari ide ini pun sebenarnya bergenre hurt/comfort, dan ada pair yang sekaligus otp saya (yang merupakan larangan event ini juga), jadi saya putuskan untuk memperpanjang bagian ini agar bisa jadi satu fanfiksi dan bisa saya persembahkan ke event Wonderful Hetalia (karena saya pengin banget ikut huhuhu) dan lanjutannya saya buat di fanfiksi lain sebagai sekuel.

“Salju!”

Feliciano sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Ludwig berhenti bicara, kepalanya yang sibuk menunduk karena membaca laporan itu kemudian mendongak, selanjutnya ia mengangkat alis; baru sadar bahwa ada satu kursi yang kosong, dan itu kursi milik Feliciano, karena pemuda itu kini sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang takjub pada butiran-butiran berwarna putih yang turun seolah tidak pernah melihat salju sebelumnya.

“Felis, bikin malu, astaga, kembali ke tempat duduk!” Lovino meneriaki saudaranya sambil susah payah menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah, seperti guru memarahi seorang murid yang melakukan hal konyol di depan tamu undangan sekolah.

Namun kursi Francis tiba-tiba berderit; ia memundurkan kursinya ke belakang agar bisa berdiri. “Ayo, main bola salju!”

Reaksi Ludwig dan Lovino selanjutnya jelas-jelas manusiawi. “Apa?”

“Ayo!” Alfred berdiri, tiba-tiba bersemangat—sejak tadi ia seperti akan mati bosan.

Arthur lantas menoleh ke seseorang yang berada persis di sebelahnya. “Serius, Al—”

Kiku menelan ludah. “Ayo.”

“Serius, Kiku?” Arthur serta-merta menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiku yang duduk di sisi sebelahnya yang lain. Tapi Kiku memalingkan wajah, seperti tidak percaya juga dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Tidak habis pikir, Arthur mengusap kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, seolah sudah mencapai batas maksimal mengenai toleransi keanehan orang-orang di sekitarnya. “Hah. Oke. Ayo.”

“Oke.” Matthew langsung menyahut, tersenyum.

Sekarang, harus ada yang mengingatkan bahwa ada seseorang di sini yang selalu ditemani salju sepanjang hidupnya. Ivan baru saja berniat untuk menjadi orang yang mengingatkan hal itu, secara dirinya sendirilah objek yang akan dibicarakan, namun kemudian ia mengulum senyum. Mungkin ada baiknya juga apabila coba menikmati hal yang sudah ia terima sejak awal. “Ayo.”

Lovino memandang Feliciano yang kesenangan sendiri, dan sebenarnya toh suara darinya takkan berarti apa pun karena sudah tujuh dari sembilan di antara mereka yang memilih untuk keluar dan bermain bola salju, tapi biarkan saja dirinya menghela napas dan mengatakan apa yang bertentangan dengan dirinya semula. “Oke.”

Cepat sekali, hanya karena teriakan ada salju kemudian tiba-tiba semua langsung ingin keluar dari ruangan dan bermain? Ludwig membatu, ia sebenarnya bukan tipe seseorang yang bereaksi dengan lamban apabila ada kejadian mendadak, hanya saja, astaga, kasus ini di luar kendalinya. Mereka bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali melihat salju, serius?

Dan ketika Ludwig tersadar, semua orang di ruangan sudah menghilang, menyisakan Kiku yang sedang membenarkan kursi-kursi yang tidak dikembalikan pada posisi awalnya setelah dimundurkan.

Kecuali kursi Ludwig, tentu, pemuda itu masih berdiri; baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sedang menyampaikan laporannya mengenai topik utama pertemuan G8 ini dan sekarang anggota-anggota yang sebelumnya mendengarkan sudah lenyap. Ludwig memandangi Kiku, pemuda itu sedang membenarkan kursi terakhir. “Kau ikut?”

Kiku balas memandangnya. Lalu tersenyum. “Ayo.”

Ludwig menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Kiku jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaan, hanya saja ajakan itu sudah terlampau cukup untuk menjelaskan. Selanjutnya, Ludwig nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai suaranya sendiri, tapi tetap disemburkan juga. “Ayo.”

“Kursinya dibenarkan, ya.”

Sial. “Oke.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, itu dia mereka,” sahut Ivan, saat melihat Kiku dan Ludwig keluar dari gedung pertemuan. Kiku dan Ludwig mendekat, mencoba membaca situasi; barangkali ada yang mereka tinggalkan. Jumlah mereka sembilan, namun salah satu di antara mereka memisahkan diri, dan itu adalah Alfred, yang dengan bersemangatnya berlari mendekat sambil membawa ranting di tangan.

Kemudian dengan ranting itu, ia menggoreskan satu garis lurus.

“Ini garis batas timnya!” Alfred memutuskan sepihak, ia jelas-jelas menjadi seorang yang kompetitif di sini. Perang bola salju tetaplah perang namanya. “Sembilan orang tidak jadi masalah, kita membaginya jadi dua, ada tim yang berjumlah lima dan ada tim yang berjumlah empat. Mengenai siapa masuk tim yang mana, bebas saja.”

“Bebas bagaimana?” sela Kiku. Tidak ada peraturan dalam suatu permainan jelas-jelas justru membuatnya tidak paham bagaimana tepatnya suatu hal harus dilakukan.

“Jelas, ‘kan?” Arthur dan Francis mengatakannya bersamaan, kemudian mereka memandang satu sama lain, seperti sudah menyepakati suatu hal tanpa bahkan bertukar kata-kata. Selanjutnya, mereka berdualah yang pertama kali melangkah, memilih lebih dulu; di tim mana pun tak masalah karena belum ada anggota. Yang jelas mereka berdua berbeda kubu; Arthur ke kubu kanan dan Francis ke kubu kiri, keduanya berjalan menyilang. Lalu mereka berhadapan. Menuding. “Jangan suruh kami satu tim, pokoknya!”

Ludwig serta-merta memprotes. “Ini hanya permainan, astaga, kalian pikir kalian sedang memulai pertempuran antara dua kekaisaran, apa?”

Lovino menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi sendiri. Apa sebaiknya ia berubah pikiran dan batal bermain saja, ya? Itu yang awalnya ia pikirkan, tapi sekelilingnya sudah jadi setidak wajar ini; Alfred yang niat sekali dengan perang-perangan ini sampai dengan keras kepala mencari ranting untuk membagi tim, Arthur dan Francis yang seperti mendeklarasikan terputusnya traktat perdamaian, jadi masa bodohlah kalau ia ikut-ikutan!

“Kalau begitu, aku nggak ingin sama Ludwig, pokoknya!” serunya tiba-tiba, menoleh sengit ke arah personifikasi Jerman itu, kemudian menuding kubu Francis. “Kamu ke sebelah sana!”

Ludwig lantas menoleh, mernganga. “Apa-apaan?” tukasnya. Seenaknya sendiri!

Tapi Lovino sudah maju lebih dulu bergabung dengan kubu Arthur. Mereka melakukan tos. Bisa akrab juga ternyata.

Ludwig ingin memprotes atas keputusan sepihak itu, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sebelah tangannya ditarik, dan Feliciano menyeretnya agar menuju kubu di seberang. “Nggak masalah, Ludwig, kita bisa gabung ke kubunya Francis.”

“‘Kita’?”

Francis mengusap wajahnya, kelihatannya sudah lupa bahwa perang bola salju ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kestabilan negara. “Astaga, aku bersama orang-orang ini. Aku butuh bantuan.”

Tidak terima, Ludwig rasanya ingin memukul pemuda itu tepat di muka. “Dengar siapa yang bicara? Siapa tepatnya yang butuh bantuan di sini?”

“Ap—jadi kamu pikir, _kamu_ yang butuh bantuan di sini?”

“Tenang semua, Alfred datang sebagai perwujudan dari bala bantuan!” Alfred angkat suara setelah beberapa saat menyimak percakapan. Keberadaannya mendadak sekali, tahu-tahu Alfred sudah muncul di belakang mereka bertiga.

Francis tentu saja terkejut. “Oh, kau di sini?”

Begitu pula dengan Arthur di seberang. “Oh, Al, kau _di sana_?”

“Tentu saja! Perancis membantu Amerika saat Perang Kemerdekaan, sekarang sudah sepantasnya melakukan balas budi!”

Dan bukan personifikasi Inggris namanya kalau tidak langsung tersulut emosi. “Apa itu maksudnya? Memangnya kau sedang menyamakan keadaan siapa beraliansi dengan siapa saat perang yang sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun itu?”

Lovino di sampingnya sontak merasa perlu untuk menyela, sekaligus mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. “Tapi, aku nggak sedang beraliansi denganmu saat itu.”

“Tapi aku yang beraliansi dengannya,” ujar Matthew, tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya, “bahkan, Kanada masih bekerja sama dengan Inggris untuk membantu mereka membalas dendam di perang awal abad sembilan belas saat Perancis sudah tidak ada di sana.”

Alfred menelan ludah susah payah. “Oke, hentikan, Matt, aku masih perih dengan Perang 1812.”

Francis menepuk pundaknya. “Semangat, kau pasti akan bisa menerimanya suatu hari nanti. Dan aku bukannya nggak ingin ada di sana, Alfred, aku disibukkan dengan Perang Napoleon. Anggaplah kita sama-sama sepakat untuk memerangi Arthur tapi melaksanakannya di tempat yang berbeda.”

“Yah, bukannya kau kalah juga, ya, akhirnya?” Ludwig mengerutkan kening.

Francis bahkan sempat terpaku sebelum kemudian bisa membalas. “Heeei. Hei! Kita ini satu kubu. Kalimat itu tidak pantas diucapkan sama sekali, terutama olehmu yang juga merasakan kalah di Perang Dunia Pertama _dan_ Kedua!”

“Hei, kalimat itu juga tidak pantas diucapkan sama sekali!”

“Kenapa kalian malah berdebat di sana?” sambar Arthur, ia kesal sendiri, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kiku dan Ivan yang masih belum menentukan kubu, “Kiku dan Ivan juga, kalian bagaimana?”

Kiku menggumam lama, setelah begitu lama terdiam, akhirnya ia bisa paham juga seperti apa tepatnya menentukan teman sekubu secara bebas itu. Kalau mereka ingin menyangkut-pautkannya dengan peristiwa sejarah—meskipun tidak berlaku untuk Lovino dan Ludwig serta Feliciano—maka ia juga bisa!

“Omong-omong setelah Perang Napoleon, Inggris membentuk aliansi dengan Jepang satu abad setelahnya,” katanya kemudian. Benar sekali. Aliansi Inggris-Jepang, kan, dibentuk pada awal abad dua puluh. “Jadi aku gabung Arthur.”

Lovino menepukkan kedua tangannya. “Nah, benar begitu! Sini, Kiku!”

Begitu melihat Kiku berjalan memasuki kubu Arthur, giliran Alfred yang terkejut. “Kiku, hei, kukira kamu akan bergabung ke sini!”

Ivan mengekor Kiku, menyahut santai. “Aku nggak akan satu kelompok dengan Alfred.”

“Aku sudah mempertimbangkan yang satu itu, tapi kalau Kiku, serius?”

“Oke, kedua tim sudah terbentuk!” Arthur sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bentuk protes Alfred. “Permainan dimulai sekarang!”

Kemudian, semua tidak memperhatikan sejak kapan Lovino membentuknya, pemuda itu langsung melemparkan serangan pertama. Semua bahkan belum sempat untuk membungkuk dan membentuk salju menjadi bola—bahkan belum sempat melakukan _apa pun_ , tapi pemuda itu rupanya sudah membuatnya lebih dulu dan menyimpannya diam-diam. Langsung diarahkan ke target, bola salju itu mendarat di dahi saudaranya sendiri.

“Felis, kau kena!”

Francis nyaris berteriak. “Bahkan di perang-perangan yang seperti ini kamu juga nggak bisa diandalkan?”

“Tunggu dulu,” sela Kiku, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, “memangnya kalau sudah kena terus bagaimana?”

Kemudian hening.

Masih hening.

Tetap hening.

“Nggak ada apa-apa.” Alfred yang menjawab, pemuda itu membungkuk untuk mengambil segenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola. “Kalau kena, ya, kena saja.”

Ludwig jelas tidak habis pikir. “Benar-benar begitu saja?”

Kemudian Alfred melemparkan bola salju buatannya itu lurus mengarah pada Ivan. Begitu jelas, Ivan bahkan bisa membaca pergerakan itu—dan bahkan sebelum itu pun, sejujurnya ia sudah menebak bahwa bola salju pertama Alfred pasti akan diarahkan kepadanya. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan, bukannya menghindar, bukannya menangkis, pemuda itu justru _menangkapnya_.

Lovino bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberi dampratan. “Astaga, dari segala kemungkinan yang bisa kau lakukan, kamu menangkapnya?”

Ivan tersenyum—bahkan Arthur di sebelahnya saja sampai merinding, memainkan bola salju hasil tangkapan itu, melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. “Oke kalau begitu. Kalau kena, kena saja.”

“Oke!” Francis membentuk salju di genggamannya menjadi bola. Lalu melemparnya ke Arthur.

Pemuda itu refleks menangkisnya dengan tangan.

“Artie, astaga, kena, kan, kena saja!” protes Francis.

“Aku nggak akan membiarkan diriku kena satu pun lemparan bola saljumu!”

Kemudian lemparan bola salju mendarat di wajah Kiku.

“Kena!” Feliciano yang kesenangan, padahal Ludwig yang melemparnya.

“Kiku, kau oke?” Arthur mengulurkan tangan agar pemuda yang jatuh terduduk itu bisa berdiri.

“Aku oke,” jawab Kiku, menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri, “aku tetap nggak menyesal berada di kubu yang berseberangan dengan teman-temanku di Perang Dunia Kedua dulu.”

“Uh, oke, tapi sepertinya kamu jadi tertular memikirkan perang-perangan ini terlalu jauh ….”

Selanjutnya Feliciano dan Ludwig kena lemparan bola salju dari Lovino.

“Ha, kena, rasakan kalian! Serangan kombo!”

Tidak seperti Francis yang meneriaki rekan sekubunya, Alfred justru menoleh ke arah Lovino untuk melayangkan protes. “Kenapa kamu jago sekali main beginian?”

Tapi permainan itu terus berlanjut, jarak yang terlalu dekat ini membuat mereka sangat mudah menyerang, sekaligus mudah terkena serangan. Ya, ya, yang mereka berdelapan ini lakukan hanyalah perang saling lempar bola salju saja, dengan peraturan tidak tertulis yang biasa berlaku saat perang-perangan bola salju biasanya: kalau bisa jangan sampai kena, tapi kalau kena, ya sudah, _kena saja_.

Matthew, orang kesembilan yang tidak masuk hitungan, menghela napas.

Ya ampun. Kalau begitu, kapan ini berakhir?

**Author's Note:**

> Saya buat sekuelnya di fanfiksi saya yang berjudul [Bola Salju dan Masa Lalu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13361400).  
> Tapi genre-nya banting setir.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
